


on the run.

by renmoojunskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: jisung was never happy where he was. after he left home and dropped out of college he could never find somewhere to stay. he always leaves everyone behind.changbin needs someone to stay.





	1. Chapter 1

"youre new around here then?"

"yeah. just moved in across the hall."

"cool. ive been here awhile."

"i dont assume youre the party type? i like my sleep."

"course not. i dont have many friends."

"whys that?"

"everyone who has ever loved me left so i just stick to myself. plus im kind of mean."

"so far youre pretty nice to me."

"i hope you stick around."

"dont count on it."


	2. seven in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung likes his beauty sleep.

jisung sighs, he was used to not having much when he moved. since he only stayed in one place for a few months or a year at most, he only had a few boxes.

some clothes, a few necessities and some personal items. 

all of his apartments were bare and had cheap furniture from his childhood home that was practically the only stuff he needed a truck for. his bed, the couch and chairs, a few small tables, some other old furniture.

at least he didn't have to buy anything new.

he shoves his 10 or so shirts into the drawer followed by his underwear and socks and then his sweatpants and shorts.

same stuff for the past 5 years.

find a job, keep it until he gets bored, pack his shit and leave, do it again.

jisung is not sure when the last time he had an actual friend was, let alone relationship.

he steps into the hall to grab the last box, his music. 

he heads down the hall to pick up a fallen book from earlier and turns only to be faced with a boy.

the conversation that ensued was emotionless and boring.

"you're new around here then?"

"yeah. just moved in across the hall."

"cool. ive been here awhile."

"i don't assume you are the party type? i like my sleep."

"course not. i don't have many friends."

"why's that?"

"everyone who has ever loved me left so i just stick to myself. plus i'm kind of mean."

"so far you're pretty nice to me."

"i hope you stick around."

"don't count on it."

jisung slams the door to his apartment to make his point and places the box down.

he had to admit the boy was cute. kind of rude to an extent, but cute.

and rather buff.

jisung shrugs, grabbing his keys and wallet and heading out to get some food.

he buys ramen, rice, soda, chips. all the unhealthy snack shit he needs to live in the apartment for a few months.

canned food. ah yes, a travelers best friend.

the first night there was quiet. still, he was awake.

for some reason his mind wandered to the neighbor boy and his dark hair and dark eyes. 

his skin was tan. maybe he went to the beach? and he definitely was confident that he worked out, wearing a tank top and shorts like that.

he had seemed shy but also mean. a strange combination.

soon, jisung drifts off.

across the hall, changbin is on the phone with his only friend.

"im serious lix, he was so pretty."

"sounds alright. but you've only given me blue hair and big cheeks so far. so i don't know."

"ugh." changbin groans. "i just wish i didnt sound so dumb."

"you said that he told you not to count on him staying around right? so don't get involved with him, hyung."

"i guess. he's just so.."

"pretty. yes. i know. go to sleep hyung i'm coming over early tomorrow."

"fine.. good night lix."

changbin drifts off too.

both boys wake up to a loud banging.

"YAH! SEO CHANGBIN I WILL END YOU! GET YOUR DUMBASS OUT OF BED AND FUCKING GET DRESSED I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE HERE EARLY!!!"

changbin bolts to the door. "shut up!" he hushes. "the pretty boy mentioned that he didn't like noisy shit-"

"it is SEVEN. IN. THE. MORNING. are you a fucking lunatic?"

changbin glances around felix.

his new neighbor stood with his floppy hair sticking up and his eyes squinted, wearing a shirt and his underwear, arms crossed.

"so sorry. felix is a little loud sometimes and-"

"well make him shut up. especially this early."

"sorry."

the door slams and changbin groans, rubbing his face. 

"he is pretty cute."

"shut up. you definitely just ruined any chance I may have had."


	3. friends(?)

jisung hits his door. "come on you fucker."

it was jammed. key stuck in the lock. 

after a bit of smacking and kicking, the door across the hall opens.

"fucking… stupid shit… dumb fucking…" 

"hey back up."

changbin hits next to the lock and the door pops open. 

jisung stares at him. "how did you do that?"

"mine sticks too. just hit next to the lock really hard."

"okay." 

they stand for a second.

"wanna come in for a beer?" jisung raises an eyebrow.

changbin nods. "alright."

changbin looks around the bare apartment.

"i have this shit. i don't drink it i just buy it for my hookups. i assume most fuck boys like this nasty shit."

changbin takes the bottle. "i like it. but i'm not a fuck boy."

"yeah i know. you listen to high pitched anime songs at 2am."

changbins ears turn red and he opens the bottle.

jisung drinks a banana milk and plops on the couch. "sit."

"um. what's your name?"

"so you aren't just going to call me cute boy forever?"

changbin sits. 

"its jisung. you're older than me."

"how do you know that?"

"class ring."

changbin glances at it.

"surprised one of your girlfriends hasn't taken that."

"im gay."

"nice name."

"no no. my name is changbin."

"okay." 

"so friends?"

"i don't make friends."

"oh."

"but we can talk sometimes. phone number?"

they exchange them and changbin finishes his beer.

"okay good night." jisung stands and disappears down the hall.

"um...goodnight." changbin leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> i write aus on twitter too! @binseobins


End file.
